Near-field communication (NFC) is a set of short-range wireless technologies, that may have a range of 4 cm or less. NFC tags contain data and are typically read-only but may be rewriteable. They can be custom-encoded by their manufacturers. Near-field communication uses magnetic induction between two loop antennas located within each other's near field, effectively forming an air-core transformer.